No normal Wizards
by brit123abc
Summary: Just a oneshot about my oc's Christa and Gwen.


**OneShot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

He looked down at the new born girl, he held in his own arms. The man chuckled and looked up at the women that lay in the hospital bed holding their other daughter, "Ever notice how ugly babies are when their just born?".

She giggled and looked at the god that stood next to her bed, before her face returned to being serious, "What's going to happen to them?"

He sighed and looked back at the tiny body he held in his arms. He had been asking himself the same question for the last 50 minutes. The two girls were going to be a big problem in the future; once the girls turned 11 they would probably receive their Hogwarts acceptance letter. "I don't know!"

The women shock her head, "This is serious, our worlds were never supposed to meet. It doesn't matter if Christa goes with you, she will still receive her acceptance letter. What happens then?"

He looked back up at the women, "When she receives her letter she'll have to make a choice, and as for Gwen at the age of 12 she'll have to make the same decision."

She shook her head, "Even if that is true, one of them will want to chose bought, their our daughters, one of them will find a way, what happens then."

"They won't."

_Page break_

Narcissa looked at the retrieving form of the god that would bring her other daughter to Camp Half-Blood were she would be raised by Chiron. He had given her a pink ring of a snake before leaving. He said it was for Gwen, her very own sword. Before leaving for Hogwarts, she would have to give it to her daughter.

Narcissa sighed and turned around to apparate to the apartment she shared with her fiancé Lucius Malfoy.

_Page break_

"Mum! Dad!" An eleven year old Gwen Black ran down the stairs of the Malfoy Manor, to the kitchen to show her mother and step father the letter that a barn owl had just delivered.

She ran through the door frame and crashed into her younger half-brother Draco Malfoy. He was younger by a year, but Gwen and him were very close. He always came to Gwen for any advice and when they were younger they were usually each other's only company. Their only cousin that they actually ever new was much older than them, and didn't come visit a lot considering how much their mothers didn't get along. Although Gwen always like them they were kind, and Tonks was a Metamorphmagus just like Gwen.

"Sorry mate!" Gwen stood up, and held out her hand to help her brother. Draco accepted the offer and mumbled a "Thanks Gwen!"

Gwen gave a simple nod and began waving the letter in the air, for her brother and parents to see, "I got my acceptance letter"

"Oh! Gwen that's wonderful." Narcissa Malfoy nee Black stood up and took the letter from her daughters hand, "We'll go buy your supplies tomorrow."

"Cool, but I just have one more think to ask you. I know that I'll be starting my first year and that we're not aloud brooms, but can I please have a nimbus 1999, it's just so ace, and you know how much I want one mum."

Her mother sighed and nodded, "Well I suppose,-"

"Thanks mum." She grabbed her brothers wrist and said, "Come mate, I need to pick out my outfit for tomorrow."

Draco groaned, and mouthed 'Help me' to his mother before being dragged off to his sisters room.

Narcissa laughed at her two children before remembering something. She rushed off to her room ignoring her husband, who seemed to be trying to start a conversation with her. She looked looked through her closet for the small box she had placed the pink ring inside. She found it at the back of the closet and brought it to her daughters room.

She could her Gwen talking to Draco about how amazing it will be to finally go to hogwarts and be able to meet people, and actually have friends that aren't annoying little brothers. Draco shouted out a "HEY!" Which Gwen simply ignored.

Narcissa knocked on the door and waited for a muffled "Come in!" ,before entering the room.

"Yes mum?" Gwen asked at the sight of her mother.

Narcissa gave her daughter the box, and Gwen looked at it a puzzled look on her face. "It was from your father, your real father." Gwen looked at her mother in shock, and then opened the box to reveal the pink ring.

"Oh mum, it's gorgeous!" Gwen took the ring out of the box and dropped the box to the floor before sliding the ring onto her index finger. "I love it"

Narcissa chuckled at her daughter, who's hair had just turned the same bubble gum pink as the ring, "and it matches my hair."

Draco chuckled at this; his sister always seemed to make jokes like that.

_-Page break_

Christa looked at the letter she held in her hands in shock.

"Yo, earth to Chrissy." Maria Christa's best friend started waving her hand in front of Christa's face.

Christa slapped her hand away, and stood up "I have to go see Chiron."

Christa began to run off in the direction of the big house. She ran onto the desk were Chiron, Mr D, Annabeth and Grover all sat around a table. Along with another boy she's never seen before. He looked to be around 12, and had jet black hair and sea green eyes.

She held up the letter, to show it to him, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" She raised an eyebrow and Chiron said, "Christa meet Percy Jackson." He pointed a hand to the boy with sea green eyes. "Percy this is Christa Steal, daughter of Hermes."

Christa shook her head, "Actually, apparently my name is Christa Black", she said showing Chiron the name the letter was addressed to.

"AH yes, I believe your mother was Narcissa Black, yes" He looked at Christa and she just shook her head again.

"Can you please just explain this Hogwarts school to me?" He looked at her and sighed before explaining, Hogwarts to her, her mother, her sister, and the choice she had to make.

"One year," She answered, "I'll spend one year at this Hogwarts , then I'll make my decision."

"I shall inform your mother and father about this, I believe you'll be staying with your mother in London."

"I guess." She said.

_page break_-

"I can't wait to start Hogwarts, Oh no, what hair color should I choose-" Gwen's talking was interrupted by the small barn owl that landed in her mother's bowl of cereal.

Her mother took the letter and began reading it her eyes widened in shock, and she looked up at her husband she handed him the letter and Draco asked, "What did it say mum."

"Christa will be staying with us." Lucius replied just as shocked as his wife.

"Who's Christa?" Draco and Gwen asked at the same time.

"Your sister," Narcissa replied, "When you were born Gwen, well I took you, your father took Christa, you and her are twins."

"We're still going to diagon alley right?" Gwen asked. "Her coming isn't going to stop that is it, because I really want that broom, I plan on trying out for the quiditch team next year."

Her mother laughed at her, "She's arriving two days before school starts."

"Ok, well let's go to diagon alley now shall we." She jumped out of her seat at walked over to the fire place. Draco repeated his sisters actions and Narcissa and Lucius walked over to the fire place, both picking up one pot with floo powder (a/n: right?) , Draco and Gwen bothe took some and threw it into the fireplace, walked into it holding hands and shouted diagon alley.

_page break_

Gwen wasn't really paying attention to were she was walking. She was walking backwards sticking her tongue out at Draco and gloating about how amazing her broom was, so it wasn't really a suprise when she walking into someone. Draco started laughing at her and she stock her tongue out at him and turned around to say sorry to the person. Lucius walked over to were she stood saying sorry to the redhaired prankster.

"Don't talk to him Gwen, his a Weasley."

She rolled her eyes at her step father and sighed. "Father don't be prejudice. I honestly don't she what's so wrong with him anyways, he seems nice."

The readhead looked shocked at her words and he looked at the shorter girl confused.

"Goerge who are you talking to." The rest of the Weasley's came walking up to him, and imedietly Arthur Weasley , grabbed his son's arm moving him away form Lucius.

Gwen sighed putting her hands on her hips, " Now I get it Weasley's and Malfoy's don't get along."She shook her head. "Must be because of that horrible mark on your arm father." She sighed and looked at the boy she had walked into. She held her hand out to shake, "Gwen Black, and who might you be?" She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled.

He grabbed her hand "George Weasley." Both Arthur and Lucius had a look of utter horror on their faces, Gwen simply raise an eyebrow at them, she giggled and turned her hair the same color as all the other Weasley's.

"I quite like my hair like this, although it clashes horrible with my pants" she looked down at the bright blue shorts she wore. Draco laughed at his sister, from behind his father. She turned her hair back to the same blond the Malfoy's seemed to be famous for.

"Will I be seeing you at Hogwarts this year?" She asked, "I'm starting my first year."

"Me too." He replied, she nodded her head said, "Bye mate." and walked away.

_page break_

Gwen dragged the girl she had met 2 days ago, she had already thought her about all the houses and how amazing Hogwarts is, now all they had to do was find a compartment in the train. They all seemed to be taken and now she was simply hopping to find a compartment with the boy she had met in diagon alley. Lucius had already given her a speech about how she was supposed to stay away from the Weasley's. She simply ignored him and now she was determined to find the boy.

She finally found him in a compartment near the end of the train.

He looked at her as she walked into the compartment, "Can me and my sister sit with you."

"Yeah of course."

_page break_

"Black, Christa"

Christa sighed and made her way up to the small stool. She sat down and put the strange hat on her head, almost it rested on her head for less than a second before shouting out, "GRYFFINDOR!" she removed the hat and walked over to the table were the applause seemed to be the loudest.

"Black, Gwen"

Everyone looked at the little girl with bubblegum pink hair, she walked to the chair confidently, everyone else seemed to be so nervous, but Gwen couldn't understand why. It was simple sit down, put the hat on and wait for it to shout out your house. What was there to be nervous about? She sat down and placed the hat on her head. The hat was much too big for her and it covered her eyes, and nose, so all you could see was the crooked smile on her face.

'_Hmmmm...Hard very hard! Would do well in just about any house, cunning, loyal, intelligent, brave.'_

"_Anything but hufflepuff" She thought. "I really don't like the color yellow much."_

'_I see. How about Ravenclaw, yes very intelligent'_

"_Put me in Gryffindor" She thought finally deciding which house she wanted to be in "My sisters in that house"_

'_very well, it shall be..' _GRYFFINDOR

The hat shouted out the last part for everyone to hear. Gwen took of the hat and walked over to her sister. Her hair had changed the red and her eyes were now gold, the Gryffindor colors.

Her sister shook her head and said, "I will never understand how that's possible."

The rest of the sorting was quite long for the two sisters, they were extremely hungry. The Weasley twins soon joined them, and after 3 more kids were sorted the feast began.

For the rest of the year the 2 sets of twins pulled pranks and caused trouble everywhere they went. They spent many nights together in either detention or inside an empty classroom way past curfew.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, I know I'm not the best but I'm still really young, please no Flames please...**

**Reviewww pleasee**


End file.
